


fall away

by semiautomatictrees



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 08:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11574471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semiautomatictrees/pseuds/semiautomatictrees
Summary: arabella, an old friend of tyler and josh, is given the chance to see them play at the basement. which leads her to reconnect with the boys, making things seem like old times. but it's not the same,  a lot has happened since they last saw each other. but suddenly, things aren't the same as before. there is something there that wasn't before. something changed over the years.





	1. chapter one

She stood with her feet in the cool Lake Erie water, staring back at Cedar Point amusement park which rested upon the shore. A teenage boy ran down the length of the beach shouting repeatedly, "Fake beach, its a fake beach." She laughed softly and kicked the water around. A cool breeze blew against her bare legs, making her shiver. The sun had almost set and the amusement park lights illuminated her body. 

Sandusky, Ohio, it was only a two drive from Arabella's hometown of Columbus, Ohio. She made the drive frequently but would never commit to moving to Sandusky. To her, the quiet town got boring after a while and she needed the loud city life that Columbus brought her. Her quick getaways to Sandusky brought her peace and serenity, but that wasn't something she wanted all the time. She enjoyed the hectic and spontaneous life that she lived.

As crazy as it might sound, Arabella loved everything about the city, even driving in heavy traffic. She despised two lane roads and lived for six lane expressways. While driving, she would crank up the car radio as loud as it would go and blast all her favorite songs. This made driving her escape from reality, making driving not a chore but a getaway. She loved music more than anything else. Arabella was always attending concerts and music festivals, eating at places that had a live band, she owned over 100 albums on vinyl, and not to mention her Spotify was filled with thousands of various songs and artists.

Arabella lingered on the beach until it closed, walking on the sand, people watching, splashing around in the water. When it closed, she walked up to the hotel, grabbed a drink from Starbucks, and headed up to her room. She only brought a small backpack that held the necessities and her laptop. She plopped down on the bed and opened the laptop. She headed to her favorite site, Ticketmaster. She scrolled through the concerts and plays touring in her area. Most were shitty country singers who thought Ohio needed a taste of their racist and sexist performances. Suddenly, her phone buzzed. She picked it up and the screen read: Instagram: twentyonepilots has shared a post.

She opened her phone and was shocked at what she saw:

we are coming home. join us at the basement in columbus, ohio june 20th. details to come.

Arabella's favorite band of all time was coming home, and they were performing at her favorite venue. Not only did Arabella love Twenty One Pilots, she also knew Tyler and Josh personally. Back when they were just starting out, Arabella had been attending their shows. This was back when they played anywhere and everywhere and barely anyone attended. Tyler came up to her one night after a show and explained that he had seen her at their other performances and wanted to know if she enjoyed their music. She had obviously loved their music and thus the friendship between Arabella, Tyler, and Josh begun. For a while, the three of them were inseparable, but now they weren't as close anymore. They still texted each other from time to time and sometimes would talk on the phone or FaceTime. Arabella understood the boys were busy and she didn't want to annoy them, so she gave them space, hoping they would reconnect after the tour was over.

Over the past two years, Arabella had attended a few of their shows on the Emotional Roadshow tour already, but something told her she had to go to this one. The Basement. Twenty One Pilots. The two together was the perfect storm. It was a tiny venue, holding just over 300 people, which made it a more intimate experience. But, Tyler and Josh were selling out arenas with a capacities over 20,000 now days. Getting these tickets would be difficult, but something told her she had to at least try.

Later on, more information was released. It became 5 shows instead of one, each show being played at a different venue in Columbus. They called it Tour De Columbus. The news spread quickly and soon all of their fans wanted tickets. The process to get tickets was interesting, you had to get a code for the venue and only then could you purchase them. The codes would be sent out at different times and Arabella impatiently waited to see if she would receive one for the Basement, or receive one at all.

She was curled up reading a book in her living room in Columbus, Ohio when her phone chimed. She closed her book, picked it up from the coffee table, and looked at the screen.

IMessage:

Tyler Joseph:  
hey bella, did you hear about tour de columbus

Arabella laughed to herself as she texted back.

Arabella:  
do i live under a rock?? of course i've heard about it!

Tyler:  
did you get a code

Arabella:  
nope, still waiting :/

Tyler:  
which shows can you come to?

Arabella:  
any of them really, i never have any plans, i'm boring remember

Tyler:  
you aren't boring. and well the venue gives me tickets that i can give to family and friends... so pick out a show to go to bella

Arabella:  
tyler you don't have to do that for me...

Tyler:  
bel look. i want you to be there, josh wants you there too. just pick a show.

Arabella:  
you pick for me, i don't know which one to choose

Tyler:  
fine then you're coming to the basement show. i'll send you the tickets, how many do you need

Arabella:  
just one. how can i thank you for this

Tyler:  
you being there is enough for both josh and i; we've missed our biggest fan. it will be like old times; us playing a smaller venue and you supporting us from the crowd. plus, i was thinking we could all spend some time together

Arabella:  
ive missed you too, id love to. you guys are the best. i seriously can't wait

Tyler:  
only a few months away... we'll see you soon bella, keep in touch.

Arabella:  
will do tyler

She set her phone down, looked up, and tried to comprehend what had just happened. Tyler and Josh wanted her to come to the hometown shows, they were even giving her free tickets. They even wanted to spend time with her once they got back to Columbus. The boys meant a lot to her but she didn't realize how much she meant to them until now. She let out an excited squeal and jumped off her couch. She cranked up some of their music, dancing around her apartment like an idiot.


	2. chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: STRONG LANGUAGE THROUGHOUT THIS CHAPTER. So this chapter is rather comedic and lighthearted, don't you worry though, this story will get serious very soon. Just you wait. Fun fact: The character Isaac is loosely based upon my own brother. In real life he is not 23 but a 13 year old. He talks just like the texts are though. Kids these days man. Okay anyways hope you enjoy this chapter. Leave some comments and let me know how to improve. Feel free to leave suggestions! Love you guys!

two months later

Today was June first. That meant there were only nineteen days until the concert. Only nineteen days until Arabella saw Tyler and Josh again. It may not seem like that many days, but to Arabella, those days felt like months. Her excitement could not be contained and she probably annoyed everyone around her when she talked about it.

The wait had grown painful and she found herself wishing half her summer away. She was constantly listening to their music; at work, in the car, at the gym, and even when she was falling asleep. But she never grew sick of it, she could listen to their music all day everyday and still love each song as much as she did the first time she heard it. June 20th could not come soon enough. 

Over the past two months, Arabella, Tyler, and Josh had begun talking more and more. They talked almost everyday and things were starting to feel like old times. The constant jokes, the group text, the sending of funny memes and pictures; everything seemed right again. She had missed them deeply, it felt like a part of her had been lost up until now. She hoped things would stay this way after the concert.

Arabella was sitting on her couch with her younger brother, Isaac, scrolling through the TV guide. Isaac wasn't much younger than her, he was 23 she was 25. They used to always fight as kids but now they were practically best friends. Isaac would just come to her apartment whenever he wanted as he had a key. Isaac liked hanging out in Arabella's apartment because he could do whatever he wanted without his college RA getting upset.

The passing of her parents brought her and Isaac closer. They were all each other had now, they had to be there for each other.

Eventually, a movie caught her eye, Titanic. As a teenager, the movie would make her cry, but eventually, Isaac changed that. Titanic was no longer a drama, it was a comedy. Isaac had a comment for everything, a joke for anything. His commentary made the whole movie laughable, especially the sinking scene. Honestly, it made the three-hour movie more bearable. Yes, it sounds dark, but it is.

Isaac and Arabella were midway through the movie when her phone dinged. 

IMessage:

Group Message with Josh Dun, Arabella Bentley, and Tyler Joseph.

Josh Dun:  
ok so how many tickets do you need again

Arabella Bentley:  
i think just one

Tyler Joseph:   
are you sure you don't wanna bring anyone

Josh:  
you should bring isaac

Tyler:  
yes do it bella.

Arabella rolled her eyes, Tyler and Josh had always been obsessed with Isaac for some odd reason. He was crazy, it seemed like he was always on drugs but he wasn't. The only drug he was on was life.

Arabella:  
if i bring isaac and if your concert is ruined because of him, you cant blame me

Josh:  
it would be a pleasure to have our concert ruined by the isaac bentley

Tyler:  
agreed.

Josh has added Isaac Bentley to the group.

Josh:  
hello best friend

Tyler:  
wait j os h wha.t . di d you jus t say . im yo ur be st friend remember

Josh:  
oops i meant boyfriend

Tyler:  
there we go. thats better. keep it that way.

Isaac:  
bella what the hell is this shit, why the fuck am i here

Isaac:  
and siNCE WHEN DID I START DATING JOSH

Josh:  
since now (;

Arabella:  
isaac why must you insist on talking like a sailor

Arabella:  
josh please stop flirting with my brother

Isaac:  
well because its fucking fun. fuck you.

Josh:  
fine :(

Arabella:  
isaac are you seriously still twelve years old

Isaac:  
obviously, fuckhole

Isaac:  
now someone tell me why the fuck josh fucking added me to this shitty ass group

Arabella:   
they want you to come to the concert with me

Isaac:  
um why the fuck? no im not going to a concert with your bitch ass, you cry and scream wayyyy too much for me

Josh:  
but........ isaac............. tyler and i want you there.............

Tyler:  
please isaac come for me and jish :(

Isaac:  
ugh fucking fine but i better get free beer

Tyler:  
we aren't even serving alcohol isaac

Isaac:  
what kind of fucking concert is this...

Isaac:  
bella why the fuck are you going if theres no fucking alcohol

Arabella:  
because its a good concert you degenerate and i don't need liquor to have fun unlike you

Tyler:  
isaac ill bring u some beer if you come

Josh:  
ill bring you some vodka isaac

Tyler:   
josh why do you always have to one up me

Josh:  
its my job, i want isaac to like me more anyways

Arabella:  
why are the both of you so obsessed with my younger brother

Tyler:  
hes hot.

Josh:  
hes hot.

Isaac:  
yeah suck it bella.

Arabella:  
suck what?

Tyler:   
roasted.

Josh:  
rip isaac 2017

Isaac:   
rude. fuck yall, im gonna watch the sinking scene of titanic and laugh now

Tyler:  
ill never let go isaac

Isaac:  
pls dont touch me you ass

Tyler:  
ill touch your ass (;

Arabella:   
oKAY

Josh:  
tyler stop being weird hes only a child

Tyler:  
HES 23 JOSH.

Josh:  
a child.

Isaac:  
yall scare the shit outta me. gotta go motherfuckers.

Isaac Bentley has left the group.

Tyler:   
i cant believe hes gone... so soon...

Josh:  
tyler its okay

Tyler:  
no its not

Josh:  
youre right its not

Arabella:  
jesus christ im going back to my movie

Tyler:  
im gonna go cry because isaac broke my heart

Josh:  
same.

Arabella:  
isaac said stop being a pussy

Tyler:  
fuck him

Josh:  
what tyler said.

She tossed her phone to the side and continued to watch the movie, laughing quietly to herself, reflecting on the conversation she had just had. It felt exactly like years ago when Tyler and Josh first met Isaac. One night, Isaac had hijacked her phone and sent interesting messages to the both of them. Somehow or another, they found him to be hilarious and had added him to the group chat on multiple occasions. Arabella never understood their infatuation with Isaac but played along nonetheless. Isaac said the rudest things to the both of them, but neither of them minded, they just joked along with him.

Arabella pulled the blankets over her, watching the movie as she began to fall asleep.


End file.
